digimon_arcanafandomcom-20200214-history
Status Effects
Status Effects are conditions that can affect a human or digimon in battle. They can also be used as upgrades to attacks of partner digimon to use in battle. Non-Volatile, Positive Status, and Stat lowering moves cost 1 point initially and give Stat lowering moves an automatic -2 or +2 to whichever stat it is lowering/raising, and a 5% (1 out of 20) chance to take effect. If you want to increase either it is 1 point for both. Volatile moves the cost bumps up to 2 points initially, the same for each upgrade. If an attack is just a status move, its attack type would simply be ‘Status’ and you will only have to roll for accuracy. There is also no percentage on the move, unless it is a secondary status. *All status effects max out at 50%, that counts for all status’ attached to the attack. *You can’t put Positive Status effects with Negative Status Effects. Positive Status Effects These are status you can give to your status boosting attacks. These CAN NOT be combined with attacks that do damage. To increase the number of rounds for stat boosting effects, it is 1 point for each additional round. * Healing: Regains HP. * Restoration: Regains MP. ** Initial healing/restoration is 3 points and uses the base die (D6 for rookies, D8 for Champion, etc.) Plus 1/2 of user ENE for healing or 1/4 ENE of user for restoration. ** Dice upgrades for healing and restoration work different from regular dice upgrades. Instead of buying a higher dice ( ex: D6 > D8), you buy more dice of the same kind ( D6 > 2D6). The additional dice you buy are always the digimon's base die (D6 for rookies, D8 for Champion, etc.). ** The cost of upgrading healing or restoration dice is initially 2 and doubles with every dice. You can buy a maximum of 3 extra dice ( 1st extra dice = 2 cost, 2nd extra dice = 4 cost, 3rd extra dice = 8 cost). ** Example: a rookie healing move that does 3d6 + 1/2ENE healing would cost 12MP (3 (base) + 3 (base healing) + 6 (dice upgrades). * Refresh: Removes negative effects or stats. ** Initial Refresh is 2 points '''for 5% chance to remove status's from your digimon, and costs an additional 2 points to upgrade it. **If Refresh is on a move by itself, it will not use the percent chance. **Can only removes decreased stats from a move. ex; if a digimon uses a move that lowers defense Refresh can remove it; if the digimon loses defense due to being hit with a critical blunt attack Refresh cannot remove it. ** With Refresh you can chose to get rid off all stat reductions or all non-/volatile status but not both at the same time. * '''Strengthen: Boosts Strength. * Thick Skin: Boosts Defense. * Haste: Boosts Speed. * Scope: Boosts Accuracy. * Charged: Boosts Energy. **Stat boosting effects give +1 to that stat for 1 Point each. Negative Status Effects Volatile Statuses Each of these effects will last for 4 rounds, to increase the number of rounds it is 1 point for each additional round. * Paralysis: ** At the beginning of a turn, roll a dice. Evens you get to move, odds means you skip your turn, speed stat is also halved. * Burn: ** At the beginning of each round, roll default dice from attacker to determine damage, also halves damage done by physical attacks. * Freeze: ** The afflicted will need to roll to break out (d20, check 15 with no bonus). Can be thawed when hit with fire elemental attack. * Poison: ** At the beginning of each round, roll default dice from attacker to determine damage, also halves damage done by special attacks. (Digimon with Undead do not gain half damage to their attacks.) * Confusion: ** At the beginning of a turn, roll a die equal to the number of allies and enemies around you, including yourself. Rolling a 1 should always be yourself and the max (ex; rolling a 3 on a d3) should always be your intended target. * Bug: ** Turns all attribute-affected stats into negatives against all/any digimon. The only way to get rid of this effect is to de-digivolve, use of a card/item, or if the thread/battle ends. This is a special Volatile attack that can only be used by certain digimon (i.e glitched digimon and special NPCs). However if you want to use this status you must talk to the mods first for approval. Having an attack that can cause bug grants you darkness as it can permanently glitch up non-partner digimon. This status effect cannot be healed by refresh. * Charmed: ** You attack your allies or are under the opponent's will. At the beginning of each turn you can roll to break free of this enchantment (must beat opponent's base energy with a D20 plus energy modifier, or beat opponents halved energy with reliability modifier if human.) or receive help from human allies (roll D20 plus FRIENDSHIP modifier, must beat opponent's halved energy). You can not dodge an enemy that has charmed you. This status effect cannot be healed by refresh * Petrification: ** You have been turned to stone. You cannot move and a purification card, refresh attack, or a status removing card must be used to free you. After Dx (based on the attackers base die) rounds you can also attempt to break free with a strength check or use a Refresh attack if you have one. While petrified, you're defense goes up by the your base die (+8 if human) and you are immune to fire and electric element attacks, however Sound base based attacks do more damage to you because of the vibrations. Non-Volatile Each of these effects will last for 4 rounds, '''excluding Stun.' To increase the number of rounds it is 1 point for each additional round.'' * Silence: ** Prevents use of Attacks/defense move, however this does not block the use of abilities including ones that rely on or use MP. * Depression: ** Prevents the ability to attack, defend, or flee. You will need a tamer to make a friendship roll of over 10 on a d20 to snap you out of it. * Sleep: ** Puts the defending digimon to sleep. When a digimon is asleep they recover HP and MP, but if they are attacked the damage does x1.5 damage and cannot miss (unless the attacker rolls a 1), a nat 20 still does x2 damage on a sleeping target. For healing/recovering you use half the base hit die of the digimons level (Both baby levels heal/recover 1 (no dice needed), Rookies use D2, Champions and Ultimates use D4, and Megas use D6) * Fear: ** Only able to defend or flee, you are also compelled to stay or get as far away from the attacker as possible even if it means triggering attack of opportunities. (No MP Attacks or Basic attacks.) * Trapped: ** Prevents fleeing. When you are trapped you must make an energy or strength (dependent on the attack that inflicted the trap condition) in order to move, and you’re speed (base stat only) is considered halved when being attacked or dodging. * Blindness: ** You are unable to see anything beyond the square(s) directly adjacent to you (5 feet), when attacking you also have a 50% miss-change. With this status you also auto fail your perception checks if they’re sight base, and your perception result is halved if not, you’re initiative roll is also halved if you start combat with this condition. (Not to be confused with the Stat decrease; Blind). * Stun: ** Miss a single turn. * Bleed: ** Damage for 4 rounds or more if upgraded, Damage is based on the attacking digimon's base die and bypasses defense. STAT Decreasing * Weakness: Decreases Strength. * Disorientated: Decreases Defense. * Delay: Decreases Speed * Blind: Decreases Accuracy. * Weary: Decreases Energy. ** Stat decreasing effects give -1 to that stat for 1 Point each. Drain Drain can be applied two different ways; as a status or as a damage type. Both initially cost 3 points. *As a status, drain can only be energy based and not physical. Damage is done based on the attacks base die (EX. Champion = D8) the damage done is the amount of HP and/or MP you recover. When using this, you must roll a DC for the defending digimon to beat (D20+ENE), the defending digimon fights against this by using it's own ENE save. **Draining bypasses the defending digimon's defenses. **This form of drain cannot be upgraded to do more damage, but you can increase the energy needed for the defending digimon to beat or increase the attacks range. **Drain counts as a ranged energy attack, but it cannot be reflected or countered. **This status cannot be combined with other status except for itself (HP + MP drain), but you must pay for them separately. **'Drain auto succeeds on nat 20s.' *When HP/MP drain is applied as a damage type it can only be added as a secondary damage type. When the attack deals damage to an enemy (The amount of HP lost from the being hit), it will heal the attackers HP and/or MP for an amount based on the level of the attack. **Basic drain will apply a ¼ drain to the attack. Drain can be upgraded to ⅓ for 6 points total and upgraded to ½ for 12 points total. **HP drain and MP drain count as separate status' and will cost as such.